The Stars Are Out
by SilverTears.Faith.in.Ipswitch
Summary: SiriusOCHmmm... I wrote this last year & I've got it up! Hope ya like! Dannielle has always loved Sirius, whether it was as a brother or more she wasn't sure. Better than sounds.


I grew up in number 10 Grimmauld Place, London. In other words as a child my family and I were neighbors to the Black family. At the age of 11 I got three invitations to go to three different wizarding schools; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Beuxbatons, and Durmstrang. My parents, both being from high pureblooded families, thought it would be within my greatest honor to be the first ever female to attend Durmstrang. Me on the other hand had already heard about Sirius, the oldest boy of the Black family, starting his second year at Hogwarts. I knew of no one that attended Durmstrang or even got accepted. About three weeks before school was to even start on September 1st, my family and I were invited to dinner at the Black's home. The only highlight of this invitation for me was that I'd be able to speak with Sirius. To my disappointment I hardly got four words to him that night, it seemed I was the entire conversation the whole night, and the only reason my family and I were even invited. But this pleased my parents even more, they absolutely love to brag. I was bombarded with questions; I hardly had time to eat. It seemed as though I wouldn't get to choose which school I'd be going to after all. I was going to Durmstrang whether I liked it or not.

I have to say the best part of being the only girl to attend Durmstrang was that I got my own quarters. About a week after classes had officially started I got an unexpected owl. Sirius had sent me a letter. It said this:

_Dear Dannielle,_

_I'm sorry we never got the chance to talk. It seemed as though that's what you were trying to do those last few weeks of summer holidays. But I'm already guessing it had to do something with you going to Durmstrang. You never wanted to go, huh? Well I guess it's too late. Dumbledore, at the start of term feast, was saying how disappointed he was about not seeing everyone that was invited at the sorting. You must be pretty important if Dumbledore is upset that you couldn't come. I was surprised that you got accepted to an all boy's wizarding school. Why was that exactly? You wouldn't happen to have time to get your git of a cousin to stay away from me and my friends would you? Not that I wouldn't mind teaching him a lesson or anything, it's just I've already got detention. Pretty bad start huh? I don't see why Slytherins are always stuck up. I can definitely tell you, you are nothing like your cousin, Lucius. When James and Remus heard about me being friends with Lucius Malfoy's cousin they were actually surprised that I could befriend a Malfoy. That's when I explained that you weren't a Malfoy, I said you were a Warren. They were even more surprised that I befriended a stuck up, boasting, git like a Warren. I told them I'd be even more surprised if I could even befriend a 'stuck up, boasting, git'. Then they started asking questions like 'Why would Malfoy be so scared of his little cousin? You did say his cousin was in his 1st year.' To that question I said that if you were to attend Hogwarts you'd probably get much better scores than Evans. They still thought you were a boy, because I already told them you went to Durmstrang. Then they started saying things like 'Yeah but even Lily Evans couldn't take on Lucius Malfoy. Besides, wouldn't this Dannie kid look up to Malfoy seeing as how he's his older cousin?' I almost laughed my head off. I explained that you were a girl and did too much reading when you were younger and that it seemed your parents would drill you and that if you got an answer wrong you'd have to read every book again that dealt with that drill. So, exactly how many classes have you been taking, princess? ('Princess' has been my nickname he's used for as long as I remember) I hope it's not that much you need to be a kid. Well what else could possibly be going on? Have you made any friends? What are you're teachers like? Arghh! I was just reminded of that greasy haired Slytherin. He seems to take it upon himself to make me and my friends look like fools in front of all the girls. So have you found yourself a boyfriend yet? Well it seems I have to go to sleep now I got classes first thing in the morning._

_Till next time princess._

_Yours truly,_

_Sirius_

That's just like Sirius to get in trouble so fast. But he never did say anything about how he got in trouble. I wrote back as soon as I could answering all of his questions. I told him I'd owl Lucius saying that if he or any of his friends were to so much as give them a dirty look I'd hear about it and curse him and his friends all the way to the next century. We spoke like this often. Sirius and I both agreed that we didn't like either of our families and decided to not go back home for the winter holidays.

We saw each other every summer holiday. The years seemed to go by so quickly. I was to be in my 5th year and Sirius in his 6th. Sirius and I were playing quidditch with James and some of my nicer cousins. It was boys against girls. The boys kept trying to make us forfeit, making us uneasy with their showoff tricks and saying that girls can't play quidditch. What they realized soon enough was that they were just encouraging us. It was a tied game 500 by 500 when Sophi, my youngest cousin, caught the snitch. So the final score was 650 to 500, meaning the girls won. The boys seemed too dumbfounded that a six year old little girl caught the snitch before James, star player of Gryffindor quidditch team, to realize they lost. The boys came over to apologize about what they said earlier. We definitely had a fun day that day, and the day didn't seem to be over. My cousins stayed the night at my house as did James at Sirius' house. We all stayed up late talking about school and quidditch, actually just about anything we could think of we talked about. Everyone was getting tired and decided to go to bed. Pretty soon it was just James, Sirius and me sitting outside talking. I got out my journal I always kept in the insides of my robes. It wasn't really a journal it was more like my picture diary. I sat back and started drawing James because he looked so peaceful the way he was all laid out on the lawn in front of me, like there was no care in the world. He and Sirius didn't really notice my change in attitude, but then they must have asked me something because they asked if I was even on earth.

"Huh?" I asked them after looking up from the almost finished drawing of James.

"What's so interesting in that journal that you go into your own world?" James seemed to be quite interested in what my answer would be.

"I hardly think she'll tell you mate. She hasn't even told me what's so special about that journal. Not like I haven't asked," answered Sirius before I even got the chance to say anything.

"He's right I haven't even told him. What would make you any different? Besides that this thing is the closes thing as a diary to me." I said this quite seriously, but with a look that said if they even try to touch it they're dead.

James looked at Sirius with an evil look in his eyes. But I didn't seem to quite notice and went back to my drawing. Sirius suddenly came up behind me and started tickling my sides and James came up and snatched the journal and started flipping through it. I tried to get to it but Sirius had both my hands trapped above head.

"Wow this looks like me! Dang you're good. Bloody hell! Is that supposed to be Bellatrix?!" James exclaimed with amazement. Sirius gave us both curious glances, dropped both my hands and went over to see what exactly his friend was talking about.

"Damn." Sirius just seemed to be talking to himself because his voice was just above a whisper. "You never told me you knew how to draw. Gods, Dannielle these are great! Hey this looks like Lily!" Now instead of him being excited he looked quite confused. "I never told you what Lily looks like and if memory serves me right you haven't even seen her before. How did you get this picture of Lily?" Sirius seemed to be even more confused now. James had this weird look on his face, it was almost like… longing.

Now it was my turn to have the confused look. I got up and looked at the picture. "What are you saying, this picture looks like an actual person?! I just drew this person from a picture in my mind. Gods! Wait a minute, isn't Lily the name of that girl you said James likes?" I asked Sirius.

James finally looked up from the picture and punched Sirius hard in the arm. "You told her that! Arghh!"

"Well it was sort of obvious!" said Sirius while rubbing his arm. I started smiling because they were acting like little kids. James flipped thru the journal and stopped at the very back were he saw some moving pictures I had drawn of Sirius. Those pictures are the reason why I don't let anyone look in my journal. I tried to grab for it but it was too late, Sirius looked at the page James held open in the journal. He looked taken aback. He finally looked up, but I couldn't see his expression because I was staring at my feet. He wasn't going to say anything, I made up in my mind. He just kept staring with a loss of words. I grabbed the journal and ran the opposite direction of Grimmauld Place.

* * *

(James' POV) 

"Are you just gonna let her run? This girl is obviously crazy about you. Run after her for Gods sake!" I said as he watched Dannielle run down the hill.

"I know, James." Sirius said after a moments thought. The entire time Sirius was staring at her he was remembering all the fun and not so fun times they'd been through together. Sirius walked off to the direction of his house.

"You know? Then why are you walking the opposite direction?"

"I have to go get something."

* * *

(Sirius' POV) 

I walked into my room and searched inside my trunk for what I was looking for. There it was right under the cloak Dannielle got me for Christmas last year. It was a leather bound book that was the color of blood with a gold trim. It was the thickest book I had. I picked it up and walked towards the door. "I'll be back shortly." James had just entered the room and sat on my bed.

"Yeah, ok. What's that?" he asked pointing to the book I held in my hand. Then he must have realized he'd seen me with it before, because the expression on his face changed. "What do you write in there? At school you'd be seen writing in that book in a dark corner or something." James just wouldn't give up.

"Nothing," I said simply and plainly. I didn't want James to know what I wrote in this book. It was private, way too private for my best friend to know. With that I left the room before he had a chance to say anything else.

* * *

(Back to Main) 

I had just started drawing the rest of James picture when I felt someone sit beside me on the stone bench. I pretended I didn't notice anyone sat down, I didn't feel like talking. To that guy in particular. It was Sirius. I didn't want to know what he thought of me, that's why I never showed him any of my pictures. I was just fine with us being friends; our friendship will never be the same again. He hadn't said anything since he got here, and it's been at least five minutes. I looked up at him and he gave me a small smile.

"What do you want, Sirius?" I said turning back to my drawing.

"I wanted to show you something." His voice was a little uneasy, so I looked back up at his face. I was searching for any kind of emotion that would show on his face or in his eyes. But he wasn't looking at me; he was looking at a book in his hands. I finally looked at the book; it was a beautiful book, blood red with a golden trim. I ran my fingers around the trim, that's when I got a picture in my head. It was of a boy, he looked remarkably just like James except he had a scar on his head and bright green eyes. I whipped my hand off the book and grabbed my pencil. I flipped thru my journal for a blank page and finally found one. I started drawing the boy I saw; everything from the look in his eyes down to his amazing scar. Sirius had a confused look on his face. I was finished with the drawing ten minutes later. It was a boy with a lightning shaped scar above his right eyebrow, bright green eyes, and looked exactly like James. He was also wearing a Hogwarts uniform.

"If that's supposed to be James it doesn't really look like him." Sirius had a funny look on his face.

I always write names on my pictures; on this one I wrote 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'.

"So that's not supposed to be James? Then who is it?" asked Sirius.

"That's the thing I don't know. Whenever I zone out like that I always get these pictures in my mind. Some times I can hear them talking other times they just sit the doing nothing. But the thing is, even if I can't hear the name or see it, I always seem to know it. Except that one picture you said looks Lily, I didn't seem to know her name."

"How often do you get these images in your head?" Sirius asked quite interested now.

"At least once a day. Sometimes more. Why?" I asked him wanting to know why exactly he was so curious.

"Have you ever thought of the possibility that you might be a seer? I mean if you think about it, it's a pretty logical answer," he said quite uneasy.

"Me? A seer? You're kidding right? I don't even think there's any seer blood in my family. Where did you come up with me being a seer?" I asked him amazed that he even thought me to be a seer.

"It just makes sense. I mean you can't see your eyes when you see these pictures. Besides, like you said, sometimes the pictures are moving. They could be visions and not just pictures," Sirius explained.

"What's in the book?" I asked trying to change the subject. I looked down at the boy in the picture one last time before I closed the journal. I then turned my attention back on him, hoping he saw I didn't want to talk about the earlier subject. Thankfully he did.

* * *

(Sirius' POV) 

"I want to show you something, it's sort of like my journal," I told her. Looking up into her eyes I saw a look of hope change into a look of being confused.

* * *

**A/N: Hi. Here's my newest fic. I wrote this last year. Hope you like! R&R Cliffie!! Review & I'll update!**

**TTFN, **

**Kellsoo**


End file.
